1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar lamp for outdoor use which is in the shape of a cube, which has solar modules in or on two or more top wall surfaces and which is attached to a fastening structure for being supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in prior art are solar lamps for outdoor use, in particular garden lamps, consisting of one or more solar module, and a housing with a storage means for electric energy (battery), which is electrically connected to the solar module, and one or more luminous bodies, whereby between the battery and the luminous body a circuit is provided which reacts to signals from a light sensor attached to the solar lamp and enables or disables the electrical connection between the battery and the luminous body, depending on the degree of brightness/darkness. One version, which is marketed under the name of xe2x80x9cPagodaxe2x80x9d[xe2x80x9cPagodexe2x80x9d], consists of a post to be inserted into the ground, which on the top is provided with a cylindrical housing into which the luminous body, battery, circuit and sensors are integrated and which is covered by a disc-shaped horizontal solar module. Another version called xe2x80x9cSolitexe2x80x9d is also provided with a disc-shaped upper end with a solar module, but is covered by a transparent dome. It is also known in prior art to design street lamps as solar lamps, whereby in one version, a plate-shaped elongated solar module itself serves as the largest component of the post. Other solutions have lines of lamps leading to external solar modules, since the power of the modules arranged on the plate-shaped ends of the garden lamps is inadequate sincexe2x80x94for design reasons and practical considerationsxe2x80x94the use of small modules is preferred.
It is the object of the present invention to create a solar lamp, in which energy generation is optimized and which still allows for an aesthetically pleasing design.
This object is achieved with of a cube, which has two or more solar modules in or on two or more tub wall surfaces and which is attached to a fastening structure for being supported.
According to the invention is a solar lamp for outdoor use, in particular a garden lamp, road or street lamp or such, consisting of one or more solar modules, and a housing with a storage means for electric energy (battery), which is electrically connected to the solar module, and one or more luminous bodies, whereby between the battery and the luminous body a circuit is provided, which reacts to signals from a light sensor attached to the solar lamp, and which enables or disables the electrical connection between the battery and the luminous body, depending on the degree of brightness/darkness, characterized in that the housing is provided with at least two walls of different orientation and which do not converge parallel to each other, and that one or more solar modules are arranged on each wall, or that the walls are formed by solar modules.
This basic idea deviates from the xe2x80x9cconventional wisdomxe2x80x9d about the orientation of solar modules, according to which a southern exposure is suggested to allow a maximum incidence of solar light. Instead, two modules with different orientations are suggested, whereby it is found, however, that the sum of the energy obtained is increased to such an extent that it is possible to achieve a satisfactory illumination with a relatively small lamp design.
Preferably, the housing is a regular body (n-hedron) with at least four wall surfaces. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is a cube arranged so that it stands on an apex on a fastening, whereby the solar modules are arranged on two or more of its upper surfaces or form these surfaces. Preferably, the fastening is arranged in the region of the lower apex of the cube, and it may form either a vertical post or a horizontal arm.
According to a special embodiment of the invention, there is also a motion sensor connected with electrical control means, whereby the luminous body is provided with two or more controllable brightness levels, and the higher brightness level is turned on in reaction to a signal of the motion sensor, whereby a timer is provided which limits this on period.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the luminous body consists of a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs).